Hayakawa Technologies
Hayakawa Technologies is a massive consortium of scientific, medical, engineering, vehicular and weapons companies all across the galaxy. Beginning with two scientists attempting to present a professional image to the Royal Ossyrian Military while pitching their planned Battle Network, it has grown over the decades into a sizable corporation considered to be on the cutting edge of virtually all techno-industrial fields, and growing it's markets from simply the Ossyrian military to the whole of civilized Mjolnir. History Founding Early Businesses The Synthoid Project Breaking into HMVs Galactic Expansion Falling Empires Rise of the NOR Branches Hayakawa Medical Industries Hayakawa Science Institute An extension of the old R&D Department initially operated by HT, the Science Institute is the sole non-profit division of the the company. Primarily a division responsible for handing out grants to smaller entities, HSI provides funding for cutting-edge research projects that would otherwise have difficulty obtaining needed resources, at the sole price of HT's being allowed early access to the discoveries made by funded parties. In recent years HSI has also begun to sponsor science and engineering projects at numerous elementary schools across the NOR, as part of a mandate to foster interest in both subjects among the Republic's youth. Hayakawa Mechanized Products Hayakawa Stellar Engineering Hayakawa Motors Hayakawa Arms Formed in 64 AF under the brief and problem-ridden administration of Darnell Rochet, Hayakawa Arms was an attempt to break into the small arms industry via the production of a line of high-quality plasma-based weapons. The entire design and assembly process of the initial HTPW-1 line was plagued with delays, arguments and excessive drama between project team members, resulting in the first weapons released for sale in 67 AF being widely regarded as, in the words of one Ossyrian admiral, "the feces produced when shame eats two much stupidity". The only viable weapon out of the line was a high-powered plasma bolt pistol that saw limited use in the Ossyrian military until the early 80s. Upon Miko Hayakawa's return to the position of CEO in 70 AF, she had every single employee either fired or reassigned, and reformed Hayakawa Arms into it's current role as the in-house manufacturer for all weaponry equipped on the combat vehicles and vessels manufactured by Hayakawa Stellar Engineering and Hayakawa Mechanized Products. Hayakawa Executive Security Formed in 62 AF in response to several high-profile terrorist bombings against HT facilities, Hayakawa Executive Security functioned as a paramilitary group officially responsible solely for protecting the company's most important assets. Behind the scenes, however, the group operated as a unit of corporate commandos, covertly engaging in offensive operations against HT's competitors and certain 'disruptive organizations'. On occasion HSE was also known to quietly sell it's services to various groups, including the Emprie, the Ossyrian Military, scheming Lykofan nobles, and according to some conspiracy theorists, even the Tyran government. Following the formation of the New Ossyrian Republic, HSE ceased all mercenary and offensive activity, and in 109 AF new CEO Alliana Wastia ordered the group be disbanded in favor of a more mainstream, police-like internal security department. Hayakawa Civil Engineering The branch that most often finds itself contracted by small, local governments, Hayawa Civil Engineering is dedicated to construction projects, acting as both the in-house building contractor for all Hayakawa Tech facilities as well as the arm of the company tasked with any infrastructure assembly and maintenance work that comes along. Some of it's most famous works include the 300-story Hayakawa Towers Resort and Hotel on Homeworld (destroyed during the battle in 92 AF), the old Nashland Rapid Tranist System on Ossyria, and most recently, nearly a quarter of all the roadways and transport lanes rebuilt on Karsol following the Travesti invasion. Hayakawa Legal Services Hayakawa Farms Hayakawa Stuidos Officially formed to produce "High-quality educational films", Hayakawa Studios has become infamous thanks to a series of incredibly high-budget pornographic films produced by the division during the '70s through a fake company established as a front. Though the movies are generally agreed to be absolutely superb, with one in particular--''The Caverns of Carpathiana''--even winning the '75 Ostlier Award for Best 2D Picture, the adult nature of the movies has been a source of tremendous embarrassment. Currently restricted to producing miniseries and heavily examined by internal HT censors, the studio stands as the butt of many jokes among the film aficionado community. Hayakawa Publishing Hayakawa Pharmaceuticals Hayakawa Prosthetics The very first division of HT to be formed when the company initially branched out from simply supporting the Ossyrian Battle Network, Hayakawa Prosthetics took the company's work on Synthoids and applied it to the realm of artificial limb replacements. Though starting in the civilian market, the high quality of its products soon earned it a lucrative contract with the Ossyrian military to provide new limbs for soldiers who had lost theirs in combat. This role as a provider of high-quality artificial organs has continued into the second century AF thanks to the division's exclusive contract with the NOAF. Hayakawa Plushies A recent addition to the HT family, Hayakawa Plushies was formed in the late 90s after the company's Head of Engineering, Alliana Wastia, pulled a plushie of her husband Haken out of what she called a "negative space wedgie". Mass-produced versions of the doll became the smash-hit new product of the decade; every single doll in the first ten product runs sold out within minutes of becoming available. Immediately a full division dedicated solely to plushies was ordered, offering both the wildly successful Haken model as well as plushies based on other famous Mjolnir figures. To date, the division is responsible for more than 85% of all HT revenue, with Haken's plushie earning a reputation as 'The Doll that Funds a Nation'. Notable Customers Royal Ossyrian Military The Empire Karsol Following Karsol's success in repelling Reclaimer forces after the fall of the Empire, HT executives decided it was an ideal location for a new headquarters in the early 90s. While an office station in orbit around the planet only briefly served as the company HQ for several years until the move to New Ossyria, the eagerness of Hayakawa Tech to find new customers combined with Karsol's need for major infrastructure rebuilding after the war helped the company to form a warm relationship with the Karsian government. New Ossyrian Armed Forces Lost Children PMC HT and the Lost Children's love-hate business relationship began in the late 90s, when the PMC's founder Sabishii Oskaan purchased a large stockpile of inactive and discontinued HTRS-69 Combat Synthoids for her growing mercenary company. Such a huge buyout attracted the attention of Miko Hayakawa herself, who quickly arranged - through somewhat unclear means - a rare face to face meeting with Oskaan to discuss the transaction. Though the extremely private meeting's details are known only to the two women involved, at the end of it Oskaan had agreed to buy a sizable quantity of advanced weaponry, cutting-edge equipment, state of the art armor and shielding, and a slew of other high-quality Hayakawa Tech military products over the next decade or so. A few seemingly pleasant conversations between Sabishii and Miko allowed some minor friendship to persist, even as the latter's new political position caused her to regularly express distrust for virtually all soldiers of fortune. Still, the two companies remain close thanks to continuing strings of contracts lucrative for both parties. Since 109 AF, Hayakawa Technologies CEO Alliana Wastia has been rumored to be on surprisingly good terms with Oskaan, with talks being far more regular (yet dramatically more secretive) then under her predecessor. Sabishii's only complaint about Wastia is purported to be "all these damn Plushies of her husband I keep have to confiscate". Category:Factions